


Sonic Shower Thoughts

by allthetrek



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrek/pseuds/allthetrek
Summary: You take a relaxing sonic shower; Captain Pike shows up to help you relax even more.





	Sonic Shower Thoughts

Your mind ached as you undressed in the quarters you shared with your love, Christopher Pike. It had been a long, grueling day trying fix multiple breaches in the plasma coolant system. Your body was covered in sweat and plasma residue. You caught a glimpse of yourself in the bathroom mirror; the silvery sheen of plasma residue making you as grey as a Borg drone.

You still hadn’t solved the issue with decoupling the antimatter containment conduits. You decided it was time for some rest though. Besides, you always did your best thinking in the sonic shower.

You kicked your dirty clothes aside and turned on the sonic shower. The hum of the acoustic inverter soothed you as you stepped inside, the door closing behind you. You stood in the spacious shower, the heated floor and air warming you as you closed your eyes and let the sonic waves remove the day’s grime.

You stood there for a while, the shower having done its job, but keeping it on so you could enjoy the circulating warm air, the sound having an almost meditative effect on you.

Suddenly, the shower door slid open, the sonic waves pausing for a moment in response. You opened your eyes to see Christopher standing there, smiling enticingly at you as his eyes roamed your unclad form. He had taken the liberty of removing his clothes, too, it would appear. Your eyes descended to his growing erection, the mere sight of you building his anticipatory pleasure.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked, smiling his sexy dimpled grin at you. You stepped back in response, making more room for him. Christopher stepped in, the door closing behind him. He stood in front of you, taking his time eyeing you up and down, the sonic waves resuming to remove the day’s mark on him as he did so. You could feel his blue eyes on your naked body, the heat of his gaze turning you on as you took in his appearance as well.

You never got tired of looking at him. He was fit, as were all Starfleet officers, but he had a naturally athletic build. His shoulders were almost impossibly broad, his strong arms toned and muscular, and you fit just perfectly in them. You continued to fuck him with your eyes, as he stepped closer to you. His fingertips came to your chin, tilting your head up to look him straight in the eyes. His eyes were ablaze with desire as he looked at you, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. How did he get so lucky?

He said what he had been thinking all day, since the moment you left him to start your shift. “I love you, so much [Y/N],” his words concise, but his tone and the look in his eyes saturated in sincerity. His voice was just deep enough to be audible over the acoustics of the sonic shower. You requited your love back to him, the hum of the shower absorbing your words, but it was okay because Christopher could read the words on your lips. “I love you, too.”

He leaned in to kiss you, his fingers on your chin pulling you up to meet his lips. Your mouths melded together, the passionate wanting for each other turning into a long, heady series of kisses, your lips parting to allow his tongue entry. His tongue played with yours swirling hungrily, his other hand finding your face, and he held your cheeks between his palms as he showed you his love, his need for you. He had a way of being dominating, yet gentle, his enduring respect for you in perfect balance with the animalistic urges you brought out in him.

After a few minutes of making out passionately, Christopher pulled back from your lips, now pink and swollen from the contact between you. He stared into your eyes, seeing the weariness in them from your long day. You couldn’t hide your exhaustion, but you certainly weren’t going to turn down some quality time with Christopher.

“Let me take care of you tonight,” he said to you, a coy smile coming to his lips, hopeful that you would accept his offer, despite your exhaustion. He didn’t mind doing the heavy lifting tonight. He only ever wanted to please you, to be everything you could want or need. He would give all of himself to you, in any situation.

You nodded your head slowly, your anticipation building as to what he had in mind. “Good…,” he whispered, the sonic waves absorbing his words. His hands ran down to your shoulders, then traced down your chest, resting on your breasts, which he cupped firmly, his fingertips tweaking your nipples. Your body responded to his touch, your nipples hardening at the contact. He looked at them appreciatively. You were the most beautiful thing in the universe to him; and he had been fantasizing about this moment all day. When he was on the bridge, or in his ready room, he tried to focus on his mission, on the tasks at hand, but you were always in the back of his mind. Being with you at the end of a long day, no matter what the two of you did, was his favorite thing ever.

His hands continued their descent, tracing down you, to your hips, just the right amount of pressure in his touch. He knew exactly how you liked him to touch you. Every time you were together, he took mental notes of what you enjoyed; and damn he was a good study. After all of your time together, he was becoming quite the expert on pleasing you. And nothing pleased him more than to see you happy.

He dropped to his knees suddenly, his lips meeting your hips, and he began to kiss along your upper thighs, his hands massaging your hips and ass, heating you up as he worked. He glanced up at you, his hand coming between your legs, gently prodding them open. You adjusted your stance, opening your legs wide enough to allow him easy access to your now aching pussy. He growled inaudibly as he stared at your beauty, running his fingers over all of you, massaging you with perfect pressure. His fingers found your clit, grazing over it lightly, sending sparks of pleasure through your being. Your hand came down to his hair, gripping it as you guided him between your legs.

His tongue traced lightly over your lips, then he delved deeper, his hands gripping your inner thighs as he spread you further for him. He lapped up your sweetness, now increasing as you became more ready for him. He loved how you tasted, so sweet. His finger came into you, sliding suddenly into your wet pussy, and you gasped in surprise and pleasure. He fingered you gently, testing you, and then you felt another of his skilled digits come into you, filling you further. He fingered you with his index and middle fingers, relishing in how wet he made you.

His tongue came back to your clit, and he sucked hard on it, causing your hips to buck involuntarily into him. He held you firmly in his grasp, he was in control of you now, your pleasure was his sole purpose at this moment and he aimed to please. He grasped your thigh with his free hand, holding you in position as his tongue made love to your clit, his fingers fucking you incrementally harder and harder.

You closed your eyes, focusing on the sensation of his tongue on you, his fingers pounding into you as you got wetter and your need for release began to build. The hum of the shower tranquilized you, the world outside of this space fading, until all you could sense was the intense pleasure building within you.

You bit your lip, focusing your pleasure as Christopher continued; he could tell you were getting close by the way your hands gripped his hair, pushing him further onto your clit and adjusting his pressure the way you needed from him. His fingers thrust in and out of you, finding the perfect rhythm, and you felt your intensity reach its limit. You contracted hard around his fingers, as waves of intense pleasure washed across you, your head falling back as you moaned loudly, your cries carrying over the sound of the shower, echoing in the space. “Mmmm, yes, Christopher…,” you whimpered as you continued your ride, finally opening your eyes and looking down at him, panting at the intensity of your orgasm.

He detached his lips from you, a pleased look on his face as he beamed up at you. Your hands in his hair pulled at him and he stood. You took his hand, his fingers glistening with you on them, bringing them to your mouth. You sucked them down, tasting yourself, staring him in the eyes hungrily as you did so. His body responded to your attention, his erection growing once again to its full capacity. You felt him against you, and looked down to see his huge cock throbbing with desire. You couldn’t leave things like this… It was only fair that you gave him what he needed, too.

Your hand came down, stroking his cock as you pulled him into another hungry kiss. You plunged your tongue into his mouth, more aggressively this time as you took control of him. He tasted you again, and felt your hand stroking him lustfully. You pulled your lips off of his, and his hands instinctively came to your ass. You placed your arms around his shoulders in turn, and he hoisted you up, wrapping your legs around his waist and walking you backwards. You felt the chrome wall of the shower against your back, the metal perfectly warm from the heated air circulating around the two of you.

Your hand came down to grasp his rock hard cock and you guided him into you. He groaned at the sensation, feeling you squeeze around him as he pushed into you, easing in until he was as deep as he could go. You moaned loudly as he reached your hilt, as he stretched you, your body slowly adjusting to his size.

“So fucking tight…” he growled appreciatively into your ear, as he began to fuck you, his strong arms supporting you as he gripped your ass. You bounced along his cock, as he thrust purposefully into you, already nearing his release as he thought of how he had just made you come, turning him on even more. Nothing was as hot as watching you fall apart for him.

He hammered you into the wall behind you; your moans of pleasure edging him closer, closer, until found his release, his hot load spilling deep inside of you. You felt him pulse into you, and squeezed yourself tightly around him, earning you a growl of appreciation as you prolonged his high. He buried his face in your neck, panting from exertion, catching his breath for a moment. He began to regain his composure, kissing your neck sweetly, nuzzling into you, tickling just slightly, making you smile.

Christopher slowly lowered you back to your feet, pulling out of you as he did so. The sonic waves took care of any sweat or mess you had accumulated during your passionate exchange, and you stood there, wrapped in his arms, catching your breath as well, for a few more minutes. He held onto you, enjoying the warmth of the shower and of you pressed tightly against him.

Finally, it was time for bed; you were completely and utterly wiped.

***Shortly…***

You climbed into bed, turning over on your side, feeling the coolness of the pillow against your cheek. You felt Christopher turn off the lights and climb in next to you, adjusting the covers sweetly, before spooning you, his torso and chest pressing into your back. His arm came around you, pulling you close, and he kissed your back, taking in your soft, feminine energy. He loved seeing you like this; the way you opened up and were vulnerable only to him. The side of you that he brought out, the way he could give you what you needed, like no one else could. The way you gave him what he needed, in a way no one ever had. He closed his eyes, and the two of you drifted into a deep and restful slumber…


End file.
